Brothers in law (Traducción autorizada)
by aliceClock.KB
Summary: Este es un homenaje a Cory Monteith y Finn Hudson.


**N/T**: Esto es de lo más hermoso que he leído, una linda manera de homenajear a Cory Monteith , nuestro eterno Finn Hudson ; también es mi primera traducción, espero que lo disfruten y les guste tanto o más que a mí.

Traducción autorizada por BlurtItAllOut , el link de la historia original esta en mi perfil

Ni la historia, ni Glee o sus personajes me pertenecen (lamentablemente), en caso contrario ya estaría casada con Kurt y Blaine , si, ambos, no importa que sean personajes de TV :)

**N/A: Escrito en el amor y la tristeza ...**

**No me puedo imaginar Glee sin Finn, un niño y joven que evoca muchos sentimientos en mí.**

**Este es un humilde agradecimiento a Cory Monteith, por impresionarme con la forma en que retrató Finn y por todo su talento.**

**No puedo soportar la idea de los primeros episodios de la temporada 5 en este momento,y yo quería tanto mas de Finn, por lo tanto un arranque artístico lo convertí en esto.**

**Descansa en paz, Cory!**

Notas:

*Brothers in law o Hermanos en ley, es una expresión que se usa para referirse tanto a un cuñado como a un hermanastro, mas adelante entenderán el por que de esta aclaración.

*Mimosa/as: es un cóctel compuesto por una parte de champan (u otro vino espumoso) y una parte de zumo de naranja. Es considerado un cóctel suave y refrescante debido a su baja graduación alcohólica. Tradicionalmente se sirve en una copa de flauta y está considerado por los estadounidenses como el cóctel estrella de los desayunos de fin de semana.

* * *

Kurt no puede sentir el peso o el borde afilado en su hombro, mientras agarra un asa del ataúd de Finn con fuerza, llevándolo lentamente afuera, al lugar final de descanso de su hermano, junto a Burt, Carole, Puck, Hiram y Blaine. Leroy sostiene a su angustiada hija, sujetándola por el sendero justo detrás de ellos.

Mientras observa el ataúd ser bajado en el suelo, las lágrimas desenfocan su visión. Él apenas nota la mano de Blaine en la suya y no puede darse cuenta de quien se aferra a quién. En lugar de ello, su mente le está proporcionando imágenes nítidas de los últimos 15 años.

* * *

Como un joven adolescente, Kurt había imaginado los escenarios de su futuro en su mente. Eran de anhelo, esperanzas, sueños y ambiciones. Algunos de los escenarios se hicieron realidad, otros no. Algunos terminaron mejor que lo que su vívida imaginación había sido capaz de conjurar ese entonces. Y algunos estaban mejor olvidados.

Había un escenario en particular, que había salido mal y que era la mejor falla en su vida. Antes, cuando presento a Burt y Carole, él estaba planeando conseguir un novio. En cambio, obtuvo un hermano. El mejor hermano que nunca podría haber pedido, porque no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que lo deseaba y necesitaba.

Es casi como un guion de película moralmente correcto, cómo Finn se volvió de verdugo a un amigo, de matón a protector. Claro, fue difícil al principio y un poco incómodo. Pero Finn tuvo una repentina racha de ánimo en la escuela secundaria, puso a un lado sus tendencias homofóbicas, su falta de madurez, un poco de su ingenuidad, y dijo adiós a algunos de sus complejos. Se desarrolló a partir del adolescente desgarbado e inseguro buscando reconocimiento, verificación, seguridad y popularidad, a un joven maduro que se mostró como una figura líder de los marginados en New Directions y un protector de los desvalidos.

El primer año después de la secundaria había sido difícil para los hermanos. Ambos habían terminado la escuela secundaria sufriendo rechazo y con sus sueños rotos, se enfrentaron con el reto de reestablecer ellos mismos sus sueños, metas, ambiciones y futuros. Fue un año de examen de conciencia y Kurt había tenido mucha suerte con su internado en vogue, mientras que Finn tuvo que pasar por algún _intento y error_ antes de convertirse en la mano derecha del señor Shue y en su padrino.

A pesar de lo difícil que había sido hacer frente al crucial dolor de corazón en el límite de la cima de su crisis de identidad, se mantuvieron lo más cerca que pudieron, con la geografía desafiando el vínculo fraternal todavía joven. Pero eran el uno para el otro, a través de llamadas telefónicas, Skype, los textos y las dos visitas programadas y espontáneas a Nueva York y Ohio. Ellos estaban ahí para el otro, ofreciendo su particular perspectiva, un oído atento, un hombro para llorar y palabras de apoyo, ánimo y amor.

Algunos se sorprendieron cuando Finn anunció que se mudaba a Pittsburgh el verano después del primer año de Kurt en Nueva York. Pero Kurt sabía, porque había estado allí, todo el camino a través del proceso de reflexión, con Finn hablando a través de su confusión, temores y opciones. Finn se decidió por Pittsburgh, ya que tenía una muy buena universidad y sería casi a medio camino entre sus seres queridos en Lima y sus seres queridos en Nueva York. Kurt también sabía que Rachel estaba incluida en la familia Neoyorkina de Finn, a pesar de que su relación seguía siendo tensa y un punto de dolor. Pero era inútil tratar de nuevo por el momento. Finn tenía que encontrarse a sí mismo antes de que pudiera considerar ser algo para Rachel. Para ser honesto, Kurt también pensó que Rachel tenía que aprender a pararse sobre sus propios pies, después de haber pasado la mayor parte de la escuela secundaria en una relación con o con un perdida por Finn y luego pasó la mayor parte de su primer año en NYADA con Brody.

Finn no estaba seguro de si quería ser maestro como Will o un concejal como Emma, pero sabía que quería ayudar y tener un impacto en los adolescentes que luchan en la escuela secundaria. Una muy tarde noche de viernes, tan tarde que era casi la madrugada del sábado, había llamado a Kurt, borracho a más no poder, y entre sollozos pidió disculpas por el acoso escolar y las dificultades que le había dado los primeros años en la escuela McKinley. Kurt, soñoliento lo dejo despotricar, Blaine envuelto a su alrededor, y escuchó al trastornado muchacho. Cuando sonaba como si Finn se había disculpado hasta dormirse, Kurt en voz baja le deseó buenas noches, y lo llamó por la tarde para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Después de eso, ellos nunca hablaron de ello. No tenía ningún punto. Ambos habían dejado su oscuro pasado atras.

* * *

Cuando se trataba de su boda, no había nadie más a quien Kurt pudiera imaginar pedirle se su padrino. Ni Mercedes, ni Rachel, ni Christine de quien se hizo amigo hace casi un año en NYADA, tampoco a Chandler con quien un día tropezó otra vez en una tienda de discos en Nueva York (_qu'elle ironie_ ) y desarrollaron una amistad agradable, fácil y relajada, basada en el sarcasmo, el descaro y mucho drama. No, tenía que ser Finn.

Finn se sintió honrado, por decir lo menos y se comprometió a hacer un mejor trabajo que él que hizo por Will. Por lo menos no creía besar al prometido de Kurt poco antes de la boda.

Blaine tenía problemas para elegir entre Wes o David, al final decidió también pedírselo a su hermano. Se habían vuelto mucho más cercanos después de sus días de aventura en McKinley y la familia siempre sería de gran importancia para Blaine. Amaba a Wes y a David como la combinación de padres adoptivos y nuevos hermanos que eran desde que habían estado en Dalton, ellos lo salvaron cuando se encontraba en su momento más bajo. Nick y Jeff eran también una alternativa, la pareja se mantenía fuerte, y ellos hicieron todo lo posible para reunirse con frecuencia. Sam también era una alternativa, aun se mantenían en contacto después de su legendario último año en McKinley. Pero aun así no era la estrecha relación que alguna vez tuvieron; estaban muy abajo en la lista de _"números a los que llamar en caso de emergencia" _de cada uno. Escoger a Cooper significaba que no tenía que dividir a una pareja para poder tener un padrino, que no tenía que preocuparse por herir sentimientos, que no tenía que dejar que sus amigos supieran a cuál consideraba el más cercano y por último, que él no tenía que hacer una elección imposible. Sí, Blaine seguía preocupado por lo que la gente podría pensar y se inclinaba hacia sus inseguridades y su tendencia a ser una persona amable.

En retrospectiva, hacer a Finn y Cooper sus padrinos, puede haber sido imprudente e ingenuo, teniendo en cuenta lo que sus hermanos planearon y actuaron para ellos.

Debido a que Blaine y Kurt tenían un montón de amigos en común, sus hermanos decidieron ser coanfitriones y sincronizar sus despedidas de soltero. Estas incluían dos secuestros por parte de dos grupos Village People, un picnic con mimosas* en Hyde Park que se convirtió en un evento de etiqueta con sombreros de vaquero, diademas con plumas y un barril de cerveza que Puck vino arrastrando, nombrando al lugar "_El Salón Afrutado" _para la ocasión. Entonces, apostaron sobre quién sería el primero en entrar y cantar _Defying Gravity_ en el escenario del teatro Gershwin (Kurt ganó, y aún podía golpear Fa mayor), y siguió con champán en el vestíbulo (Cooper había utilizado sus contactos para conseguir un permiso para el allanamiento).

Luego fueron al lugar de la fiesta, donde había incluso más amigos presentes, listos para celebrar las últimas semanas de libertad de los jóvenes hombres. Para hacerlo menos incomodo, Cooper y Finn habían contratado a dos strippers masculinos (uno en uniforme de porristas, por Blaine, que nunca había sido capaz de ocultar lo mucho que nunca se arrepintió de llegar a ver a Kurt en uno de sus elementos épicos, y uno en un traje de vampiro con colmillos y todo, ya que no puso "relaciones con Taylor Lautner" en su lista de deseos libres de consecuencias). Kurt se había mortificado, anunciando que él no quería hablar con Finn por las próximas 48 horas, mientras que Blaine llevando muy avanzada la botella de vino, rompió en una risa histérica.

Cuando el stripper animador había ofrecido a Blaine un baile erótico, Kurt lo arrastro rápidamente a un rincón de la habitación y descuidadamente lo llevo fuera, mientras que las chicas y los gais presentes disfrutaban del show de los strippers. Kurt simplemente se había volteado cuando sus amigos silbaron y los llamaron aguafiestas (sí, el nivel de madurez era impresionante). Finn ni siquiera se inmutó cuando comenzó a recibir el baile que era para Blaine, y se encontró riendo con un puñado de traseros firmes y pompones envueltos alrededor de su cuello.

Llego la tarde del domingo antes de que Kurt y Blaine se levantaran de la cama después de una despedida de soltero espectacular y aunque no podía recordar todo, había suficientes marcas en sus cuerpos para revelar que su sexo de borrachos había sido increíble. Numerosas fotos en sus iPhones y algunas etiquetas embarazosas en Facebook también eran SEÑAL de cómo había sido la noche. La. Mejor. Despedida de soltero. De. Todas!

Finn siguió demostrando que él es el mejor hermano que Kurt no sabía que deseaba y la madrugada del lunes se presentó en su puerta con Cooper en el auto, anunciando que no tenían que preocuparse por sus clases. Finn y Cooper los habían dispensado con sus maestros – lo que significaba, entre otros, Carmen Tibideaux y Cassandra July. Se decía mucho de la reputación reluciente de ambos en NYADA, por lo que les dieron el día libre para algo tan insignificante como la continuación de sus despedidas de soltero.

Cooper había hecho planes para Blaine y él, mientras que Finn llevo a Kurt para que le dieran un serio tratamiento corporal. Faciales, manicuras, pedicuras, todo el asunto. Kurt nunca olvidará a Finn sufriendo por la depilación de piernas con cera, inventando un nuevo lenguaje de expresiones coloridas y pidiendo disculpas a cualquier chica con la que hubiera salido por no apreciar mejor sus esfuerzos.

Una semana antes de la ceremonia de boda, fue Kurt quien marcó borracho a Finn. Se sentó en un bar en Flushing, ya que estaba tan lejos de NYADA y el apartamento en Bushwick como había sido capaz de caminar. En la escuela había oído algunos de los estudiantes de primer año hablando de la emoción de estar en una ciudad nueva, explorando lugares de interés y yendo a citas, viviendo y experimentando antes de envejecer y establecerse con alguien lo suficientemente especial en algún momento del futuro. Si felices para siempre no existía, por lo menos tenían el feliz aquí y ahora de sus días en la universidad para vivir y florecer.

Eso lo había asustado y por una vez no había sabido qué hacer ni a quién recurrir. Burt y Carole, junto con el Sr. Anderson, habían gastado un montón de dinero, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para hacer realidad su boda de ensueño. Kurt simplemente no sabía a quién podía acudir y decirle que tenía que cancelar la boda, para dar a Blaine la libertad que él merecía para vivir la vida al máximo. Blaine, que no había salido con alguien además de Kurt, sin contar el desafortunado crush en su último año en McKinley y las inocentes citas de café con Jeremiah cuando estaba en Dalton. Blaine, que no sabía quiénes estaban ahí fuera. Blaine, que no había tenido la oportunidad de probar ni una vez si la hierba podría ser más verde al otro lado de la valla. Blaine, que no había vivido en Nueva York como soltero, ni ha sido capaz de florecer en una forma que Ohio no le había permitido.

Kurt sabía lo que quería y había vivido con y sin Blaine lo suficiente como para estar seguro de su compromiso y su futuro. Pero Kurt preferiría dejar ir ahora a Blaine que tener que pasar por un divorcio sorprendente y desgarrador dos años después. Blaine siempre había sido un poco más lento en la asimilando y probablemente lo llevaría esa cantidad de tiempo antes de darse cuenta que no había probado la vida antes de asentarse y crecer aburrido con Kurt.

Kurt obviamente sabía que esto causaría un drama más grande que cuando Emma huyó de Will, y no miró hacia adelante para contarle a alguien el punto de sabiduría e inteligencia al que había llegado. Así que él se había vuelto hacia un bar para un poco de coraje líquido, casi llorando ante la conmovedora _valentía _que demostraba y la fe que tenía en su relación.

Cuando ya no podía contar la cantidad de shots que había ingerido, él pensó que era una buena idea llamar a Finn. Finn, que era su hermano y padrino, él debería saber acerca de esto así podría dejar de preocuparse por el discurso que Kurt sabía que había estado tratando de escribir desde que él le pidió que le hiciera el honor.

Kurt no recuerda nada de la conversación telefónica, pero al parecer Finn le había pedido a Kurt entregar el teléfono al bartender para que pudiera ser informado sobre el paradero de Kurt y asegurarse de que él mantendría un ojo en el hasta que lo recogiera. Por casualidad, Finn sólo estaba a unos 100 kilómetros de distancia, en Filadelfia para ver un concierto con algunos de sus compañeros de clase. Llegó a la barra en 70 minutos y rápidamente tomo a Kurt, llevándolo hasta el hotel más cercano donde él les reservó una habitación y ordenó un montón de café. La siguiente cosa que hizo fue revisar el teléfono de Kurt para ver a quién había llamado o enviado un mensaje esa noche y así saber qué tipo de control de daños tendría que hacer. Afortunadamente, Kurt sólo había llamado a Finn y había enviado mensajes de texto a Blaine diciendo que estaba en una fiesta de pijamas en casa de Christine.

La noche la paso de cuclillas en el tazón de porcelana o en la cama llorando y escuchando _corazón destrozado en un millar de piezas_. Finn había escuchado pacientemente, le limpió la boca, le daba café, agua y galletas de sal, le limpio la frente sudorosa, lo ayudó a desvestirse y lo metió debajo de las sábanas. Él lo sostuvo por el resto de la noche y en la mañana, y no trató de hablar racional y razonablemente con Kurt hasta que este estuvo completamente sobrio, alimentado y calmado. Le dio un montón de lates sin grasa en la cafetería más cercana - un Starbucks, a pesar de que Kurt trató de mantenerse alejado de ellos y más bien apoyar los más acogedores lugares independientes - para hacerlo entrar en razón. Finn utilizo la súplica, los gritos, buscar un culpable, el amor, la razón y el chantaje. Pero al final, Kurt se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que estaba siendo y se fue a casa con Blaine.

Hasta el día de hoy, nunca ha mencionado nada acerca de esa noche a Blaine, es un secreto que Finn y él se llevaran a sus tumbas. Afortunadamente, Kurt estaba equivocado. A pesar de casarse antes de los 21, Blaine aún no ha presentado una demanda de divorcio o ha hecho sus maletas; han pasado diez años. Y teniendo en cuenta que Blaine fue el que inicio La Conversación, Kurt confía Blaine estará en esto por largo plazo, y en cinco semanas nacerá su hijo. Su nombre será Christopher Finnegan Hummel-Anderson.

* * *

Su boda fue indescriptible. Kurt había estado manteniendo un estricto control de la planificación y ejecución, pero aun así logró superar a su imaginación; vieron algunas cosas inmaduras y vergonzosas que sus amigos y familiares habían logrado tramar en varias sorpresas. La cantidad de amor que se vio durante todo el día fue abrumadora y fue muy especial ser capaz de celebrar legalmente el amor que Blaine y el comparten.

Antes de la ceremonia, Finn tomo a Kurt a un lado sólo para comprobar cómo se encontraba y le ofreció un par de calcetines extra en caso de que él se arrepintiera de nuevo*. Casi había sido capaz de reírse de él. Casi.

Luego vino el discurso por el cual, Kurt muy bien sabía, Finn había agonizado. Estaba nervioso en su nombre, pero confiaba en que Finn podría llevarlo a cabo. Tenía la capacidad de ser encantador a través de la tartamudez y la torpeza, y él estaba en una habitación con todos sus seres queridos. Kurt tuvo una visión fugaz en sus retinas de la boda de sus padres y el discurso que Finn le había dado a Kurt entonces. No había pensado Finn pudiera superarlo, pero estaba equivocado.

"Durante muchos años, yo fui hijo único y también lo era Kurt. Era evidente que no íbamos a tener algún hermano. Pero al igual que con tantas otras cosas en la vida, Kurt tiene la capacidad de sorprender y organizar todo a su favor, encuentra las soluciones que nadie había previsto. Así que a través de su intromisión, terminamos como una gran familia y yo conseguí un hermano en ley".

Kurt se había estremecido ante eso, mirando rápidamente a su verdadero hermano-en-ley Cooper, quien simplemente sonreía, saludándolo.

"Cuando te casas con alguien, entras en un contrato que te vincula legalmente", Finn había continuado impasible, sin mirar a su madre suspirando, pero manteniendo los ojos fijos en Kurt y Blaine. "Así que cuando mi mamá y el papá de Kurt se casaron, conseguí un hermano. Un hermano en ley, cuando no hay lazos de sangre. Te quiero hombre, y tú eres el mejor hermano mayor que nunca podría pedir."

Había habido algunos _oohh_ y _aaww_ apropiados para la ocasión, y Kurt definitivamente no había tenido que limpiar una lágrima de la esquina de sus ojos ante eso. Al igual que en la graduación, Blaine le había ofrecido un pañuelo, pero Kurt no lo había necesitado. Nuhu.

"Como algunos de ustedes saben, puedo ser un hermano algo protector y he tenido la charla con Blaine de que trate a mi hermano como él se merece. Estoy seguro que Coop ha hecho lo mismo con Kurt", dice de último momento. "Sin embargo, el problema con Blaine es que es tan condenadamente simpático y también es mi amigo. Así que no me gusta mucho tener que hacer ese compromiso fraterno. Y para compensar por ello, voy a pedirle a Kurt delante de todos ustedes - y sí, sé que nadie le da órdenes a Kurt sobre nada, pero esta es la excepción ", dijo, ganándose una rica ronda de risas de los invitados a la fiesta. "Kurt, tienes que prometerme dar a Blaine el amor y la vida que se merece." En aquel momento lo había mirado fijamente y Kurt había sido incapaz de apartar la mirada, por no hablar de parpadear. "Así que, en la secundaria, si hubiéramos hecho apuestas sobre quién más probablemente esto y lo otro, todo el mundo habría puesto su dinero en que Kurt y Blaine vivirían felices para siempre juntos. No me van a dar un montón de dinero por esa probabilidad, pero estoy muy contento de estar aquí y ver a Blaine y Kurt convertirse en Klaine, nuestro verdadero final del juego y no puedo esperar a verlos entrar en la siguiente etapade su vida juntos. Los amo a ambos y amo su amor. Propongo un brindis por el señor y el señor Hummel-Anderson! "

* * *

Clichés sobre todos los clichés, Finn y Rachel se habían enganchado después de la boda. Una vez más. Durante el desayuno, se las arreglaron para tener una conversación madura y seria, que duró hasta el almuerzo y la cena. Pero al final, fue dolorosamente obvio. Ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos, ambos habían pasado suficiente tiempo separados conociéndose a sí mismos y lo que querían para su futuro. Por suerte, ambos querían lo mismo y Finn podía ver su vida continuar en Nueva York. Él siempre echaría de menos, e incluso un poco de tiempo después regresaría a Lima. Pero él estaba listo para cosas más grandes ahora. La universidad había impulsado su confianza, unidad y ambiciones, y por fin realmente creía que era lo suficientemente bueno para Nueva York, a pesar de venir de un pueblo pequeño y sus valores. Tal vez Nueva York necesitaba una ración de con los pies en la tierra, sensato, apreciador de las pequeñas cosas-Hudson. Nueva York era una gran ciudad, estaba obligado a encontrar un montón de adolescentes que necesiten de su asesoramiento, apoyo y pasión, tan pronto como se gradué.

Menos de un año más tarde, Finn se transfirió de Pittsburgh para completar su educación en Nueva York. Estaban cansados - y bastante quebrados – por todos los viajes entre ellos. Al instante se fue a vivir con Rachel y Kurt se emocionó al ver a su hermano tan incondicionalmente feliz, estableciéndose con una Rachel menos dramática y más madura, claro, ella seguía siendo artística; era una graduada de NYADA después de todo. Pero, irónicamente, los años de separación los hizo desarrollarse y les movió en direcciones cercanas uno al otro, e incluso encajaban mejor ahora que en la escuela secundaria.

* * *

Fue genial tener a su hermano viviendo en Nueva York. Ellos ya eran cercanos, pero ahora era más fácil y podían ser los hermanos que querían ser, sin tener que programar tiempo para el otro. Las dos parejas cenarían juntas al menos una vez a la semana, y tres de ellos siempre iban juntos cuando el cuarto tenía un estreno o una presentación muy importante. Pero Kurt y Finn también pasaron tiempo juntos a solas, hablando de nada y de todo, haciendo frente a los grandes temas de la vida como ver a tus padres envejecer, o quejándose por la falta de las noches oscuras apropiadas en Nueva York. Finn desarrolló un gusto por el café y paciencia por la racha de compras impulsivas de Kurt si pasaban frente a un escaparate tentador. Kurt desarrolló la paciencia y punto.

Cuando Finn tenía 24 hizo a Kurt tío. Rachel dio a luz a una niña sana, alegre y larga. Puck sugirió una vez más Finnessa como un nombre, esta vez con toda alegría. La llamaron Louisa Berry Hudson. Kurt había llorado un poco cuando Finn respondió a su pregunta, el nombre era lo más cerca que llegaron a nombrar a su hijo después de Kurt. Al menos Louisa había sido uno de los hermanos de Kurt en _La novicia rebelde_.

Rachel resopló y se sonrojó cuando se enfrentó a la idea que tenia de adolescente de esperar a tener niños hasta que hubiera ganado su primer Tony. Ella era talentosa y ambiciosa, pero ni siquiera Rachel Berry tiene todo bajo control y le tomo tiempo y trabajo duro llegar a la cima. Pero ella estaba allí.

A Kurt le encantaba ser tío, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo ya que nunca antes había estado tan interesado en niños pequeños o niños en general. Pero en realidad era bastante agradable y podía el alboroto que se acercaba. Él no dijo nada al respecto a Blaine, porque cuando imaginaban su futuro juntos en la escuela secundaria, los niños nunca habían sido parte de la imagen. Así que Kurt no quería arriesgarse a transmitir algo que podría ser la causa de un conflicto entre ellos. No quería arriesgarse a perder Blaine por algún supuesto de que Kurt ahora quería tener un bebé en su vida. Él simplemente se preguntó cómo se sentía Blaine al respecto.

Una vez más, Finn era un ser perceptivo, preguntándose qué le pasaba y por qué Kurt estaba actuando de manera extraña cuando Blaine estaba cerca del bebé, mientras que se relajaba y era un tío tonto si estaba solo con Louisa. Y Finn fue al rescate, le hizo a Blaine la pregunta, sin rodeos, durante su siguiente cena semanal mientras Blaine rebotaba en su rodilla a la bebe de seis meses.

"Así que, ¿quieres uno propio?"

Blaine sonrió con nostalgia, pero no aparto sus ojos y su atención de Louisa, hablando en un tono suave para ella (y Kurt estaba loco por Blaine, porque no estar hablado en algún lenguaje tonto de bebé. El bebé tiene que aprender Inglés, así que ¿por qué enseñarlo tonterías?).

"Somos jóvenes todavía, ocupados estableciendo nuestras carreras y ahorrando dinero para una casa más grande. Pero sí, un día me gustaría ampliar nuestra familia. Supongo que tendremos una gran pelea acerca de si va a ser un gatito o un perrito. Tal vez un loro sería más seguro. O un bebé ", se había encogido de hombros con indiferencia, mirando a Kurt. Él pudo haber fingido bien, pero Kurt conocía a Blaine y pudo ver que sus sentimientos acerca de un bebé eran cualquier cosa menos informales. Esto le dio a Kurt calma y un corazón cálido. Pero fue Blaine quien cuatro años más tarde se atrevió a abordar si tal vez estaban listos para ser padres.

* * *

Después de la graduación, Finn consiguió un puesto de suplente en una escuela secundaria, no lejos de donde vivían Rachel y él. En un principio, fue sustituto principalmente allí donde se le necesitara, y él dijo que era genial. Sería aburrido enseñar sólo biología o matemáticas toda la semana. Pero, finalmente, un director dedicado tuvo una conversación con Finn, quería averiguar lo que el joven quería en la vida, y si la escuela podría ofrecérselo. Finn le conto sobre por qué se convirtió en un maestro, con una especialización en psicología, diciéndole al director acerca de lo importante que Emma y Will habían sido durante su estadía en la escuela secundaria.

Así, un plan fue tramado, y Finn consiguió un puesto de medio tiempo como consejero estudiantil, se hizo cargo del club Glee cuando el profesor encargado se retiró, y para el último 25 por ciento él ayudó con Educación Física y el equipo de fútbol. Fue realmente una solución perfecta para él, y él floreció y prosperó en su trabajo. Claro, era difícil, pero con cada desafío llegó la recompensa en forma de adolescentes felices. Al recordar cómo las jerarquías trabajaban en McKinley, Finn prefería pasar el tiempo en los pasillos, en el patio de la escuela, en los vestuarios, y otros lugares donde la intimidación, burlas y otros comportamientos no deseados podrían estarse desarrollando. Quería observar para poder cortar el asunto antes de que ocurra, y quería ser visible y accesible para los niños.

Era evidente que no podía estar en todas partes y no podía hacer milagros. Pero podría preguntarle a la niña que estaba sentada sola durante el almuerzo por tercer día consecutivo si se encontraba bien, charlar sobre algunas actividades extracurriculares para ayudarle a salir de su caparazón, recordar que debe mantener un ojo en ella después de que ella terminó su conversación con timidez y asegurarse de que ella regrese después de que ella se atrevió a sentarse en una práctica de Glee para ver de qué se trataba todo esto. Podía observar si los atletas eran sinceramente amistosos con el niño que lucía nerd, o si estaba siendo atormentado. Finn había sospechado por un tiempo, pero resultó que eran amigos honestos.

* * *

A los 27 años llegó el momento para una nueva boda y esta vez Kurt fue el padrino y Finn el novio. Había sido en realidad un tema de mucha discusión y de lucha, porque tanto Rachel y Finn lo había querido como su padrino. Kurt había bromeado sobre ser lo suficientemente hombre* para los dos durante la cena semanal. Hiram y Leroy estaban en la ciudad y se ofrecieron a cuidar a Louisa para darles a los chicos la oportunidad de relajarse. Un vaso o dos de vino extras habían permitido a Kurt hacer comentarios bastante ruidosos, al menos en comparación con su nivel habitual. Blaine bastante divertido se excusaron y llevo a Kurt a casa, dejando a Finn y Rachel decidiendo quien sería su padrino.

Al final, Rachel había cedido y al instante decidido pedírselo a Santana. A pesar de todo, ellas se volvieron cercanas durante el tiempo que vivieron juntos y Rachel declaro que no tenía miedo de tomar decisiones audaces. Aunque estaba agradecida por la promesa de Quinn sobre mantener Santana bajo control. Era obvio que esta pareja tendría despedidas de soltero separadas, y ¿Quién sabia de lo que Santana podría ser capaz?

* * *

Porque Kurt nunca hace nada a medias, pasó un largo tiempo preparando y organizando la fiesta de Finn. Quería darle algo a cambio de ser un hermano increíble. Quería asegurarse de que Finn se sintiera mimado y especial como lo merecía. Así que empezó con una limusina estacionada frente a la escuela de Finn. Kurt había conspirado con los colegas más cercanos de Finn y se aseguró de que Finn fuera llevado a la playa de estacionamiento bajo la excusa de comprobar un coche con problemas en el motor.

En la limusina, Finn se encontró con Blaine, Kurt, Puck y su compañero de habitación de Pittsburgh; Steven. Los cinco jóvenes no tardaron en llegar a su primer destino. Kurt había sido inflexible sobre hacer esto primero. Puede que no sea la parada más divertida en su programa, pero era la que requería de un cierto grado de sobriedad y habilidades sincronizadas. Con los ojos vendados, Finn fue llevado a un ascensor y luego 17 pisos arriba a un estudio de baile. Habían descartado rápidamente la idea de tener Finn tropezando y arrastrándose por todas esas escaleras. Allí fue sorprendido por la presencia de todos los chicos de Glee. Sus compañeros de trabajo más cercanos habían logrado llegar antes que ellos, gracias a que la limusina cruzo lentamente las calles de Nueva York. Los amigos de Finn desde sus días en Pittsburgh también estaban allí. En el centro de la pista destacaba Mike con una sonrisa divertida. Había sido capaz de pedir prestado el estudio de danza a un compañero ex-alumno. A pesar de trabajar como coreógrafo y bailarín de tiempo completo en Los Ángeles, él todavía estaba cerca de los antiguos chicos de New Directions. Al igual que cuando rápidamente vino a ayudar a Finn con_Grease _después de su último año, con la misma facilidad vino a Nueva York para esta despedida de soltero. Fue una muestra de lo bien respetado y apreciado que Finn había sido como su líder y amigo, que todo el mundo convirtió en una prioridad el asistir.

"Sigues siendo un bailarín horrible," había dicho Kurt sin rodeos. "Así que estamos aquí para ver si Mike puede ayudarte a conseguir un primer baile y vals estelares con Rachel en su gran día. Buena suerte, señor Chang," Kurt había sonreído, empujando a Finn hacia su viejo amigo.

Tras una hora de aplanar dedos, pies doloridos y algunas cabezas mareadas, lo dejaron por esa noche. Habían hecho lo que podían. La fiesta continuó de la gran limusina a un centro de go-kart, dejando que los jóvenes dejen salir a sus niños internos y conduzcan como maníacos en los vehículos rápidos. Si fue debido a sus habilidades o a una carrera arreglada, nadie lo menciono, pero Finn ganó y por tradición compartieron una botella de champán en torno al podio de los ganadores.

Desde allí, la fiesta continuó con una cantidad infinita de risas, una cantidad considerable de alcohol, un concurso de comer pizza, que Puck ganó, una habitación privada en un club que Isabelle había ayudado a Kurt a encontrar, y la stripper obligatoria - aunque con clase, porque los servicios como planificador de la despedida de soltero de Kurt Hummel tienen estilo, después de todo.

A pesar de que Finn fue traído de vuelta a casa con Rachel a la mañana siguiente, la chica estaba burbujeando de emoción. No podía esperar para decirle a Finn que estaban esperando otro bebé y la noticia rápidamente puso sobrio a Finn. Él gritó, se rió y besó a su prometida, y Santana de repente tuvo que cambiar sus planes para la próxima despedida de soltera de Rachel.

La boda fue encantadora y hermosa, al igual que Rachel, pero con un ambiente cómodo y acogedor desde que Finn se inmiscuyo en la planificación. Y en su primer baile no se rompió ningún dedo de los pies.

Kurt pensó que era lo suficiente inteligente, ingenioso y articulado para llegar a decir un buen discurso de padrino, pero resultó ser la tarea más difícil que alguna vez había enfrentado. Terminó con un poco de improvisación, algunos párrafos planificados, muchas risas, mucho llanto y sonrisas a través de las lágrimas mientras felicitó a su hermano y su mejor amiga, y luego enviarlos juntos en su luna de miel y el resto de su futuro.

* * *

Seis meses más tarde, William Berry Hudson nació. William y Emma fueron los padrinos, junto con Kurt y Blaine.

Cuando Rachel consiguió el papel principal en una obra de teatro a estrenar, Hiram y Leroy decidieron pasar su jubilación en Nueva York como abuelos y niñeras. Carole y Burt vivían principalmente en Washington, donde era un congresista muy popular. Pero mantuvieron la casa de Lima, donde todos los miembros de la familia se reunían para vacaciones, vacaciones y eventos familiares. Carole había dejado su puesto en el hospital, pero estaba escribiendo un nuevo libro de texto para la escuela de posgrado de enfermería. Kurt era un poco ajeno al tema al entrar en detalles, ya que estaba más acostumbrado a salvar a la ropa que a la gente, pero Finn se dedicó al florecimiento de su mama como autora. Incluso le pidió a uno de los profesores de inglés en su escuela que le ayudara a corregirlo.

Un centro juvenil en el barrio de Finn se convirtió en su vocación y se comprometió al trabajo voluntario dos noches a la semana. Él enseñaría y seria tutor de adolescentes con antecedentes difíciles y de familias pobres, para ayudarlos a través de la escuela secundaria, e incluso motivar a algunos de ellos a tomar el examen SAT y solicitar becas de apoyo para educación superior. Él fundó un coro a capela, componiendo varios arreglos de las listas de hits actuales para ellos. Blaine tenía un montón de diversión recordando sus días con los Warblers al ayudar a Finn en el proceso.

Finn estaba encantado de trabajar allí y él fácilmente admitió que le daba aún más lo que hacía su trabajo remunerado. Se dedicó a los niños y a menudo pasaba tiempo en casa investigando becas y posibilidades alternativas, preparando conferencias, trabajando en los papeles de los niños y ayudándoles a encontrar clases gratuitas para aprender más acerca de cómo utilizar el Internet y otros conocimientos básicos importantes que se perdieron debido a su situación social y los desafíos económicos.

A pesar de que se comprometió a ayudar a los demás, no dio lugar a ningún descuido de su propia familia. Él era el mayor fan de Rachel y ponía de forma aleatoria su nombre en google para ver los nuevos comentarios acerca de sus actuaciones y reír con orgullo de que _ella_ era su esposa. Se aseguraron de que pasar tiempo juntos, tanto como pareja y con sus hijos. La cena semanal con Kurt y Blaine también eran una tradición sagrada, aunque a veces tenían que volverla desayuno o vino con queso en la tarde-noche para coordinar sus diferentes y variados horarios.

* * *

Ya que Blaine tuvo que rehacer su segundo año en la escuela secundaria después del baile de Sadie Hawkins, los cuatro cumplirían 30 el mismo año. Durante uno de sus cenas-intercambiadas por-almuerzos, Finn sugirió que todos celebran el gran tres-cero juntos. Tenían una gran cantidad de amigos y familiares en común de todos modos, por lo que tenía sentido. Blaine, a su manera amable y desinteresada, le preguntó a Finn si no preferiría tener una fiesta doble con su esposa. O con su hermano. Pero Finn se opuso, argumentando que la mayoría de la gente tiene que celebrar un cumpleaños número 60, pero muy pocos podrían invitar a sus seres queridos a un cumpleaños número 120. Así que eso es lo que hicieron.

Decidieron alquilar Breadstix en Lima y hacer la fiesta adolescentes de cumpleaños más cursi de todas, con suerte lejos de la mayoría de los paparazzi, que ya habían tomado un gran interés en las carreras de los tres graduados Nyada. Una fiesta de cumpleaños unida sin duda reuniría una gran cantidad de curiosos e interesados. Sus invitados iban de Lauren Zizes a Neil Patrick Harris; coestrella de Kurt y su interés amoroso en su última producción.

Sí, sus vidas habían llegado a ese tipo de grandeza épica para entonces.

* * *

Aunque ellos se estaban acomodando a sus crecidas rutinas y responsabilidades, sus vidas eran cualquier cosa menos aburrida. Rachel había conseguido su nominación al premio Tony y aunque no gano, ella todavía era considera una actriz joven y prometedora con mucho más que ofrecer en el escenario. Finn amaba su trabajo, ambos trabajos, lloró de felicidad en los brazos de Kurt un miércoles después de que un tímido chico de primer año había acudido a él para pedirle ayuda.

A pesar de las malas expectativas que tenía en la escuela secundaria, Kurt consiguió papeles interesantes y sustanciales. Había aprendido a mostrar la amplia gama de sus habilidades. Es mucho más que un simple contratenor. Le tomó mucho trabajo y varios rechazos, pero se las arregló para hacer una vida cómoda de la actuación y el canto, y eso es lo que contaba. Blaine había conseguido un contrato de grabación y fue invitado a una pequeña gira nacional en el momento en que su CD fue lanzado. Ellos estaban allí para su primer concierto, en Nueva York.

Antes de ponerse en camino para su primer concierto fuera de su estado, a los 28, se inició la conversación. La de convertirse en papás. Cuando estaba de regreso de su gira, Kurt y él comenzaron el proceso. Tardó más de un año, pero unos meses después de su cumpleaños número 30, obtuvieron el visto bueno de una agencia de adopción. Especialmente no les importaba estar relacionados consanguíneamente; sabían muy bien cómo la familia no depende de la genética. Sin embargo, unos meses más tarde lo consiguieron. Una joven embarazada de diecisiete años estaba dando a su hijo en adopción.

Finn fue el primero a quien la pareja le conto. Principalmente porque les cayó sin avisar con antelación, pero sin duda habría sido el primero al que Kurt llamaría después de su padre. Finn estrujo a la pareja en un sorpresivo abrazo de oso, llorando de alegría con ellos, y diciéndoles lo mucho que se merecían esto y lo mucho que él deseaba convertirse en tío.

La chica estaba embarazada de tres meses y se esperaba que durante el próximo medio año estuvieran ocupados decorando el cuarto de niños asignado con el que hasta ahora no habían hecho algo, leyeran sobre la paternidad en los libros para padres primerizos, compraran todo lo que necesitarían y un poco más, y en general prepararse. Al mismo tiempo, Kurt tendría algunas, salidas anormales un tanto secretas, aferrándose a su hermano y preguntándole si estaban haciendo lo correcto y si estaban realmente preparados para ello. Finn lograba calmarlo, recordándole lo magnifico que era como tío y le aseguro que si él podía manejar la paternidad, Kurt también podría. En otras ocasiones, sería Blaine entrando en pánico, necesitando el mismo tipo de garantías y ayuda de emergencia de Finn. Él simplemente sentaba a William o Louisa en el regazo de Blaine y el hombre se calmaría inmediatamente, sonriendo tímidamente y murmurando palabras dulces a los niños acerca del primo que obtendrían proximamente.

* * *

Por suerte expectantes padres, Finn estaba en casa mucho en ese período. Se había visto obligado a pasar algún tiempo en una licencia por enfermedad, después de coger una pulmonía. Había tratado de trabajar durante tanto tiempo como sea posible, tanto en su escuela y en el centro juvenil. Pero Rachel finalmente se había puesto su pie, exigiendo que se quede en casa y cuide de su propia salud y bienestar por una vez.

Había sido una infección pulmonar persistente, le tomó tiempo deshacerse de ella. Finn estaba muy cansado y había aceptado a regañadientes que a lo mejor tenía que pasar algún tiempo sin hacer nada para recargar sus baterías. Estaba tan fuera de él, Hiram y Leroy tuvieron que intervenir como niñeras ya que Finn sufría demasiada fatiga como para ser un cuidador fiable por su cuenta. Los papás de Rachel podrían llevar a los niños a hacer algo divertido, o bien quedarse en su apartamento manteniendo un ojo en ambos, padre e hijos.

El domingo Rachel llegó a casa de su actuación matinal y encontró Finn en el sofá. A diferencia de cualquier otro día, él no se levantó del sofá para saludarla con un beso en la mejilla.

El doctor dijo que era un aneurisma aórtico. La autopsia reveló que fue el síndrome de Marfan. Un trastorno genético que había estado llevando desde su nacimiento, pero que no se revela hasta ahora. Finn siempre había gozado de buena salud, por lo que nadie había sospechado que algo podría andar mal.

Tenía 31 años.

Hiram y Leroy organizaron que todos ellos regresaran a Lima lo antes posible, con su ataúd. Carole y Burt invitaron a todos a vivir con ellos. Francamente, querían y necesitaban estar cerca de su familia en el peor momento de sus vidas.

Rachel entró en shock, inconsolable, atrapada en su burbuja de dolor. Todos compartieron el entumecimiento, el dolor abrumador y la incredulidad de la pérdida repentina. Kurt se negó a creerlo y abandonaba tranquilamente la habitación cada vez que alguien hablaba sobre el funeral o Finn. Ellos lo encontraban en la antigua habitación de Finn, con una foto grupal de New Directions en sus manos. A veces Rachel se acurrucaba en la vieja cama de Finn, entonces Kurt se retiraba a su cuarto lugar, a limpieza su armario que crecía cada vez más o a coser cortinas nuevas. Blaine respondió con ira contra el mundo en general y contra los médicos en particular, por no saber, haber notado, o descubierto la enfermedad. Menos de 24 horas después de haber vuelto a Lima, Cooper y el Sr. Anderson aparecieron en el porche y fue un golpe de ingenio y el conocimiento fraternal el que hizo a Cooper traerle a Blaine sus guantes de box y el equipo completo. Su padre se hizo cargo de la cocina. A pesar de que todos ellos estaban más o menos paralizados e inmovilizados por la conmoción y el dolor, al final necesitarían comida.

Burt y Carole lloraban la pérdida de un hijo, pero también tuvieron que recomponerse lo suficiente para hacer los arreglos para el funeral. Se sentía surrealista y extraño; y en especial hacer frente a esta parte, se apoderó de ellos, los adormeció e hizo que tardaran en asimilar la realidad.

Todos se sorprendieron cuando Rachel salió de la habitación de Finn, vestida con una de sus viejas camisetas de los Buckeyes y una camisa de franela a cuadros. Informó que tenía que cantar en el servicio. No quería. Lo Necesitaba.

Más tarde esa noche Puck apareció en la puerta, pálido y con los ojos rojos. Él los abrazó como nunca antes, y durante un largo tiempo todo lo que se oía eran narices sorbiendo y sollozos ahogados.

* * *

El funeral fue... Bueno, fue difícil para Kurt describirlo como hermoso, porque a pesar de que trataron de celebrar la vida de Finn y el tesoro de los recuerdos, su ausencia estaba gritando a ellos. Nada puede reemplazar o llenar el vacío.

El ministro había pasado una buena cantidad de tiempo con ellos para llegar a conocer a Finn, y ser capaz de darle un elogio honorable. Cuando bajó del púlpito, Rachel se acercó, deteniéndose en el ataúd de Finn. Ella le besó los dedos y los apretó contra la parte superior de una foto suya, junto con un arreglo floral en forma de corazón de rosas rojas que ella, Louisa y William hicieron. Se situó en el lugar del micrófono, con aspecto pálido y bastante ida. Parpadeó varias veces, hizo una seña a un Brad solemne en el piano, quien comenzó el intro. Sus manos temblorosas se aferraron a la base de micrófono y sus ojos estaban desenfocados, mirando a lo lejos fuera de la iglesia.

"_Una vez fuiste mi único compañero. Eras lo único que importaba. Una vez fuiste un amigo y padre. Entonces mi mundo se hizo pedazos._ "

Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro y los temblores recorrían su cuerpo. Sus papás estaban dispuestos a ayudar a su hija devastada si se derrumbaba. Su voz tenía se mantenía a través del lugar, sin embargo. Apenas.

"_Deseando que estés de algún modo aquí de nuevo. Deseando que estés de algún modo cerca. A veces parece como si yo solo soñara. De alguna manera tú estarás aquí._ "

Con casi siete años, Louisa entendía lo suficiente y se las arregló para escaparse del banco mientras sus abuelos estaban ocupados mirando preocupados y llorosos a su hija. Ella tomó la mano de su hermano pequeño y se acercó a su triste madre.

"_Trate de perdonar. Enséñame a vivir. Dame la fuerza para intentarlo!_ "

Las manos de Rachel soltaron el micrófono y de inmediato buscaron a sus hijos.

"_Ayúdame a decir adiós. ¡Ayúdame a decir adiós!_ "

La madre y los niños Hudson volvieron a sentarse entre los Berry y allí se derrumbó, se deshizo en lágrimas y dolor. Kurt estaba temblando en los brazos de su marido, lágrimas empapando su chaqueta, donde su rostro se escondía.

Como Puck había anunciado, el viejo equipo que ganó los Nacionales en su último año había preparado algo para mostrar su respeto y honrar a Finn como un amigo y hombre. Todos estaban allí, con caras tristes, sin duda, todavía tratando de asimilar la partida demasiado prematura de su amigo y luchando contra la realidad de todo esto, se aferraban a la esperanza de que simplemente era una pesadilla, que habían despiertan de un momento a otro .

"_Uno por uno. Sólo los buenos mueren jóvenes. Ellos sólo vuelan demasiado cerca del sol. Vamos a recordar, por siempre..._ "

Su pasión por la música que una vez que los conectaba creaba lazos inquebrantables de amistad y amor, es una vez más una fuente de confort y una manera de expresar sus emociones cuando las palabras son difíciles de conseguir.

"_Y ahora el partido debe ser terminado. Creo que nunca entenderemos, El sentido de su salida, fue en la forma en que fue planeado..._ "

Con forme dan su último homenaje musical a su ex líder, diferentes recuerdos están corriendo por sus mentes.

"_Así que demos gracias por otra mesa y levantemos nuestras copas una vez más. Hay una cara en la ventana, Y yo nunca, nunca diré adiós..._"

Finn se ha ido. El mundo ha perdido a un gran artista y a un más grande ser humano. Para honrar su memoria, ellos seguirán haciendo arte, viviendo y amando.

* * *

* La expresión que aquí se utiliza es "he got cold feet again" , que literalmente hace dice que a Kurt "se le enfriaron los pies de nuevo", pero "Cold feet" es un juego de palabras que también se utiliza para referirse a "alguien arrepintiéndose de algo" por eso Finn al decirlo le ofrece a Kurt un par de calcetines extras para que se caliente los pies, pero Kurt entiende a que se refiere realmente.

Agradezco a mi amigo Clyde (HijoDeNeptuno) por soportar mis msj en la mañana, al medio día, por la tarde, a media noche ... a cada rato, en los que le pedía consulta sobre narración, gracias Clyde ;) .

Gracias a ti lector , por tomarte un momento para leer , see you later.


End file.
